Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goal recognition system and a method for recognizing a goal.
Description of the Background Art
In many types of sports in which a moving play object is played in the direction of a goal or the like, there is a need for determining with a high reliability whether or not the play object has past the goal. Examples of such types of sports include soccer, handball or ice hockey. Traditionally various technical aids have been known, for example, the use of sensors and/or cameras to determine whether the play object has crossed a goal line or the like. A few known technologies from the field of soccer are mentioned below as examples.
DE 200 11 144 U1 describes a so-called goal control system in which several high speed cameras are mounted on the two posts and/or on the lattice of a goal and thereby directed inward in the direction of a goal line plane. The distance between the individual cameras is designed to be small enough, so that it will be detected in any case if the ball crosses the goal line plane. The images of the high speed cameras are analyzed by means of an image processing electronic analyzer.
According to another technology it is known that so-called beam grids and/or a light barrier pattern may be provided on the post and/or on the lattice of a goal, so that it is recognizable when a ball crosses a goal line plane. Such technologies are known from DE 203 04 144 U1 or from EP 2 085 123 A1, for example. The disadvantage here is that it is impossible to detect with the greatest reliability when the ball has completely crossed through a goal line plane because in the usual rules of play a goal is to be counted only in this case.
Detection of a goal is possible not only by means of a camera but also by means of a sensor technology, by means of which a transmitter or the like is provided in the ball. Accordingly, when a ball crosses a goal line plane, a signal is transmitted to at least one receiver mounted on a post and/or on a crossbar of the goal, so that a goal is detected. Such a technology is known, for example, from EP 1 596 945 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,113. One disadvantage here is the configuration of the transmitter inside the ball because reliable transmission of signals cannot be ensured at all times due to vibrations or the like.